Vita di Milarepa
Sul monaco buddista, mistico e maestro yogi Milarepa (circa 1040-1123), la più antica biografia è quella di UgTsang smyon He-ru-ka (circa 1452-1507)Trascritto anche come Tsang Nyön Heruka, Tsangnyon Heruka o Gtsaṅ-smyon He-ru-ka.. Contenuti Il libro racconta la storia di Mi-la-ras-pa, poeta e fondatore di monasteri. Dopo aver praticato la magia nera per vendicare la sua famiglia, egli divenne allievo di Marpa (1012-1096) e si ritirò in meditazione in una grotta sulla montagna dove compose I centomila canti (anch'essi pubblicati da gTsang Heruka)I centomila canti di Milarepa, a cura di Roberto Donatoni, introduzione di Fabrizio Torricelli, trad. di Kristin Blancke e Franco Pizzi, Milano: Adelphi (Biblioteca Adelphi n. 425), 2002 ISBN 8845916995.Le due opere spesso sono state pubblicate insieme, soprattutto in Oriente. Un titolo tibetano che le comprende è rNal 'byor gyi dbang phyug chen po mi la ras pa'i rnam mgur.. Dall'edizione francese a cura di Jacques Bacot (Le poète tibétain Milarépa, 1925) è stata tratta l'edizione italiana, tradotta per la prima volta in italiano da Anna Devoto e pubblicata da Adelphi nel 1966. Sulla sua vita, anche Éric-Emmanuel Schmitt ha scritto nwl 1997 una breve biografiaParis: Albin Michel, 1997; trad. di Alberto Bracci Testasecca, Roma: e/o, 2004 ISBN 8876416129. Della Vita, copiata continuamente a mano per secoli, restano quattro fonti xilografiche, indicate da J.W. De Jong con le lettere A, B, C, D: *A. edizione sPungs thang (Bhutan), 107 fogli, la più corretta *B. edizione bsTan rgyas gling (Lhasa), 116 fogli *C. edizione sPo (Khams), 119 fogli, la meno corretta *D. edizione bKra shis lhung po, 121 foglicfr. l'introduzione all'edizione Gianotti. Tra le edizioni più note restano il lavoro pioneristico di Jacques Bacot (in francese) e W.Y. Evans-Wentz (in inglese), di grande attenzione filologica, sebbene poi integrate con note derivate da studi più recenti. Adattamenti cinematografici *Nel 1974, Liliana Cavani ha diretto un film, scritto con Italo MoscatiAutore a sua volta di Milarepa, di Liliana Cavani, Bologna: Cappelli (collana "Dal soggetto al film"), 1974. *Nel 2007, il regista bhutanese Neten Chokling ha diretto un film sulla prima parte della vita di Milarepa, prima del suo incontro col Buddhismo e con Marpa. Edizioni * Le Poète Tibétain Milarépa: ses crimes, ses épreuves, son nirvāna, a cura di Jacques Bacot, Paris: Bossard, 1925; Paris: Fayard, 1971 * Tibet's Great Yogi Milarepa, trad. di Kazi Dawa-Samdup e W.Y. Evans-Wentz, London, 1928, 1951 * Vita di Milarepa. I suoi delitti, le sue prove, la sua liberazione, a cura di Jacques Bacot, Milano: Adelphi (collana Biblioteca Adelphi n. 11), 1966 ISBN 8845916995 **"Oscar Mondadori" L. 187, Milano: Mondadori, 1975 **"Tascabili" n. 417, Milano: Bompiani, 1986 **"gli Adelphi", n. 20, Milano: Adelphi, 1991 ISBN 8845907961 **Milano: Superpocket, 1998 ISBN 8846200667 * Milarepa: il grande yogi tibetano, a cura di W.Y. Evans-Wentz, trad. di Sabatino Piovani, Roma: Newton Compton, 1976 * Tsang Nyön Heruka, Milarepa. La Vie, trad. di Marie-José Lamothe, Paris. Éditions du Seuil, 1995 ISBN 202020150X * Tibetʼs great yogī Milarepa: a biography from the Tibetan being the Jetsün-Kahbum, or biographical history of Jetsün-Milarepa, according to the late lāma Kazi Dawa-Samdupʼs English rendering, a cura di W. Y. Evans-Wentz, postfazione di Donald S. Lopez, jr, New York: Oxford university press, 2000 * La vita di Milarepa, a cura di Carla Gianotti, Torino: Utet, 2001 ISBN 8802057222 **Milano: Oscar Mondadori (Oscar varia n. 1783), 2001 ISBN 8804490616 Note Voci correlate *Milarepa *Buddhismo tibetano *Buddhismo Collegamenti esterni * Sito dell'editore * Recensione sul Corriere della Sera dell'ed. Gianotti * Edizione inglese di Lobsang P. Lhalungpa (1979) * Recensione in francese Fonti Categoria:Buddhismo tibetano Categoria:Personalità del buddhismo